dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang vs Juggernaut
Yang vs Juggernaut 'is GalactaK's seventy-fifth DBX, featuring Yang Xiao Long from ''RWBY ''against ''MARVEL's Juggernaut. '''Description S4E15! RWBY vs MARVEL! When you blow these two's fuse, get ready for a world of hurt (seriously though, why'd you want to?)! But, when these heavy hitters go into a boxing brawl to the death, which one will walk out alive? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Yang woke up. After that strange being fired that beam at her, she'd blacked out. Where the hell was she? Why were people cheering? As she got up, both of these questions gained answers. She looked around. Yep, definitely a boxing ring that she had been chucked into. Well, she didn't want any part of it. She just wanted to find her way back to team RWBY. However, when she went to leave, a fist caught her off guard, throwing her into the net of the ring. Clearly, this would be no normal match of boxing. Juggernaut stood over her, fists clenched to deliver a punishing blow. He went to deliver it, only for Yang to grab the fist and throw Juggernaut back a few steps. Juggernaut: You think that your puny arms can stop me? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch! Yang Xiao Long: I'm more than trained against the likes of you! Bring it on! The two trust out their hands at the same time, ready to strike the other. HERE WE GOOO! The two fists hit each other, with Juggernaut moving first, punching Yang in the stomach, before picking her up and throwing her against the floor. Yang got up, bringing her fist around and hitting Juggernaut in the face. She then kicked Juggernaut down, before firing a kinetic pulse right into Juggernaut's face. Juggernaut attempted to get up, but Yang knocked him down. Juggernaut simply uppercutted Yang as a method of getting up, punching her again once she got to eye level. Yang screamed in agony, before getting thrown into the crowd on onlookers, Juggernaut following. Yang attempted to get up, but Juggernaut was quickly upon her, slamming her into onlookers, the ground, and eventually the wall, which she was knocked through and out into the street. Juggernaut sprinted after her, slamming her across the street and into several cars. Juggernaut continued making his way towards her, with Yang dodging and punching Juggernaut, who caught the punch, stopped and threw Yang onto the ground. Yang got up and punched Juggernaut in the gut, before kicking him backwards. Yang Xiao Long: You're nowhere near me in skill. Stay away. Juggernaut: Hehe... not till you're paste on the floor! He went for another charge, once again succeeding, and punched Yang backwards. Yang, however, didn't flinch too much at this, firing an orange shell at Juggernaut. She ran away as Juggernaut yelled out in what she thought was pain. She quickly found out that it wasn't, as Juggernaut, forcefield still active, ran up to her, punching her several times, before kick-flipping her into the air. This Yang used to her advantage, firing two kinetic blasts as a distraction. As Juggernaut turned his forcefield off, Yang swung her fist down, slamming Juggernaut's head into his chest. Juggernaut shrugged this off, as Yang delivered more blasts and punches, each one knocking Juggernaut back further. Yang finished this combo off by shooting him with her shotgun-arm. Juggernaut roared in rage, and leapt up to attempt a crushing slam. Yang shot twice at him, before running, dodging the main danger by doing so, but getting hit by the full force of the ensuing shockwave. Juggernaut: I'm the Juggernaut, bitch! Yang Xiao Long: You told me earlier. Juggernaut charged at Yang, who leapt out of the way of the attempted ram. This game of cat-and-mouse went on for a few more seconds until Juggernaut grabbed Yang, slamming her into the ground multiple times. It was now that Yang's semblance decided to kick in, with her punching her tormentor harshly. Juggernaut roared out, as Yang scored her first meaningful blow. Yang kicked Juggernaut in the gut, before shooting him twice. Now it was Juggernaut who punched, throwing Yang backwards a few metres. But she quickly closed that ground, as did Juggernaut, only for Yang to somersault over Juggernaut, firing a red shell down his throat. Yang turned around, intercepting Juggernaut's punch. The two countered blows for a couple of minutes, until Juggernaut kicked Yang backwards. He then charged, making Yang fall to the floor in pure agony. Juggernaut laughed at her predicament, before picking her up, punching her twice, and throwing her against a wall. Juggernaut: I'm the Juggernau-'' The red shell blew up, taking most of Juggernaut with it. Yang Xiao Long: ''That'll shut you up. Conclusion (Cue I Burn) This game's winner is: Yang Xiao Long! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first replacement battle. Next Time Two green heroes battle next on DBX! Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'RWBY VS Marvel' Themed DBXs Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs